


Игральные карты

by Yoichi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, NSFW, Rating: NC17, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: "Я, конечно, не карты, но ты всё еще можешь разложить меня на игральном столе", - говорит он.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto
Kudos: 1





	Игральные карты

— Я, конечно, не игральные карты, но ты можешь разложить меня на столе, — Азул подмигивает и ловко присаживается на столешницу.  
Идиа молчит. Фишки сыпятся на пол, но он не замечает. Азул сидит, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивает носком натертых до блеска туфель и лукаво улыбается.  
Идиа тяжело сглатывает, чувствует, как наливаются жаром волосы, как покалывает щеки от смущения.  
Азул невозмутим: скидывает плащ, поводя плечами, поднимает руку, щелчком пальцев сбивая свою шляпу куда-то назад, в стоящее за столом кресло.  
Идиа прикусывает нижнюю губу, проговаривает про себя сложные слова, уместные сейчас: «фрустрация», «интерпретация», «антиномианизм». Совершенно не помогает.  
От желания прикоснуться начинает покалывать кончики пальцев, но он уверен, что там — под галстуком-бабочкой и чистой до кипельной белизны рубашкой — черта, за которую ему нельзя заступать. За которой опаснее, чем за порогом смерти, потому что там — темное, полное загадок море. Он и близко не протянул рук к Азулу, а глаза уже слезятся, будто всей грудью вдохнул соленые морские капли.  
«Слизнул», — поправляет его сознание. Да, так было бы правильнее. Медленно облизал бы шею вдоль, до ушей.  
Азул не торопится: оттягивает бабочку, сбрасывает пиджак на плечики кресла, обернувшись на минуту. Аккуратно снимает запонки. Расстегивает одну за другой пуговицы.  
Идиа только сейчас замечает, что дышит мелко и часто. Проклятые пуговицы. Почему не молнии, ведь их так удобно снимать? Но наблюдать, как Азул изящно раздевается перед ним, тоже приятно. Неожиданно приятно для человека, привычного к современным скоростям и не терпящего даже минутных провисаний пинга без легкого раздражения.  
«Наверное, это морская магия», — думает Идиа, как завороженный следя за открывающейся ему белой кожей. За бледным животом, медленно двигающимся в такт дыханию. За тем, как края рубашки уходят вниз, под пояс брюк, и как демонстративно Азул дергает за них — чтобы под брючинами обозначились тонкие полосы. Как едва слышно щелкнула резинка этих полос.  
Идиа прикрывает на минуту глаза, мысленно представляет — крепежи, держащие края, тонкие ленты, скользящие по бедру. Дома, всякий раз перед мероприятиями со строгим дресс-кодом, родители просили его надеть держатели для рубашки, чтобы выглядеть опрятно, и всякий раз Идиа отбрасывал их в шкаф, просто заправляя всё в брюки. Он не мог представить себя — долговязого — в чем-то подобном.  
А Азула и представлять не надо было: он сам дразнился. Сидел, расстегнув ширинку брюк, чуть расставил ноги, и откинулся назад, опираясь на ладони.  
— Ты не хочешь играть? — с показным расстройством тянет он.  
— Азул-си… — хрипло выдыхает Идиа. Хочет возразить, и обрывается на полуслове. Трет глаза свободной от фишек рукой — это с ним играют, беспощадно дразня. Сидеть с каждой минутой становится все тяжелее, и Идиа не выдерживает: рывком встает. Коробка с битками летит с колен на пол, звенит, словно горсть мадоллов, но Идиа даже не заморачивается — только отталкивает их кроссовком из-под ног.  
Азул вздрагивает. Глаза его чуть расширяются, зрачок плывет — он нервничает и облизывает губы, пока зрачок увеличивается и тянется, превращаясь в продольный, осьминожий.  
Идиа ощущает, как сам плывет под этим взглядом — его ведет вперед, вплотную к столу. Азул глубоко вдыхает, неровно, и подается вперед, прикрывая глаза.  
Идиа ловит его на середине движения, сминает воротник рубашки и кусает за нижнюю губу. Он не умеет в нежность, но искренен в своих эмоциях и проявлениях.  
Когда он вздрагивает — Азул кладет руки на плечи, притягивает к себе мягко — Идиа замечает, что держит рубашку до побледневших костяшек, и что у Азула под губой остается маленький след от его острых зубов.  
Где-то в глубине души царапает совесть, но на секунду, не больше. Поцелуй пьянит, и Идиа тянется повторить, напирает всем телом. Азул уступает, ложится под ним на стол, почти укладывает Идию на себя, и тот впервые за долгие годы так рад быть выше.  
Если в другое время его рост приносит только неудобства, то сейчас он оказывается идеален. Идиа следит за тем, как довольно жмурится Азул, иногда мягко касаясь его губ языком, чувствует, как он плавно забирается пальцами в волосы на затылке и приятно, легко сжимает их. Не больно, совсем нет — скорее, остро, ощущение вседозволенности накатывает приятной тяжелой волной, как это бывает с морем в ласковую погоду и Идиа растягивает его, наслаждается моментом, пока Азул не начинает ерзать внизу.  
Поцелуй снова прерывается. Идиа рвано дышит, смотрит вопросительно, но Азул качает головой, быстро целует в уголок губ и тащит с него факультетскую толстовку. Под ней у Идии любимая и уютная футболка, черная, с дурацким принтом, и на минуту ему становится неловко за свой неопрятный вид, но Азул спокоен, мягок и похож на ласкового кота, который трется щекой о ладонь, если протянуть руку.  
Идиа расслабляется, и это ошибка: горячее прикосновение обжигает низ живота. Он прогибается в спине: непривычно, до легкой дрожи странно. Даже родители давно ушли от ласковых любящих объятий, а тут — Азул, стол, его руки. Светлая кожа под белой рубашкой. Идиа чуть отклоняется, и Азул замирает, дает ему время привыкнуть к ладони на животе.  
Решив взять с него пример, Идиа нервно разжимает воротник рубашки, кладет руки на шею. Азул глубоко и быстро дышит. Идиа чувствует, как бьется жилка под его пальцами, и медленно, на пробу, ведет вниз. Обрисовывает ключицы, одними пальцами опускается ниже — до солнечного сплетения — и разводит руки, забирается под рубашку.  
Азул вздрагивает всем телом, крупно и заметно даже на взгляд, когда Идиа задевает ладонью грудь.  
Увиденное ему нравится. Он повторяет жест, и Азул громко выдыхает, откидывая голову, царапает ногтями по его животу.  
Облизнувшись, Идиа наклоняется и кусает шею — прямо туда, где бьется жилка. Он даже не задумывается, как будет Азул скрывать следы зубов, когда всё закончится, а лишь втягивает в рот кожу и сжимает один из сосков.  
Азул глухо стонет и падает на стол. Идиа чувствует, как его обхватывают ногами под бедра притягивая ближе — даже для человека Азул гибкий и ловкий как осьминог, и сейчас он весь прижимается и вскидывает бедра ему навстречу.  
Ихи обоих трясет — несильно, но сладко, и Идиа продолжает беспорядочно кусать шею Азула, руками исследуя всё больше и дальше: скользит по бокам, гладит живот, забирается ниже — под подтяжки на бедрах, сбрасывает его брюки вниз.  
Идиа бы со стыда умер (или ужаса) коснись кто его ног, а Азул, кажется, не расстроен ни разу — словно сам ложится в руки. Идиа и подумать не мог, как это пошло. Горячо. Идеально.  
Как этого они раньше не делали, и давно стоило бы сделать.  
И всё же, Азул притормаживает его: шлепает по плечам, чтобы привлечь внимание. Идиа тянет разочарованный стон, но слушается. Ждет, пока тот стряхнет стянувшие под коленом брюки, пока прижмется к нему всем телом.  
Азул не тянет долго — широко облизывает руку и опускает ее ниже, достает оба члена из трусов и сжимает их.  
— Азул-си! — Идиа жмурится. Выглядит трусливо, но внизу так хорошо, где-то между мягкой кожи рук, недостаточной для чувствительной головки, и разрядки, что Идиа сам ложится сверху, зажимая их между животами, и двигает бедрами на пробу.  
Азул опускает вторую руку в его волосы, вновь наматывает одну из прядей на затылке и тихо постанывает на ухо в такт каждому покачиванию тел.  
Становится хорошо — словно телом оба нашли бит, под который двигаются в своем ритме. Идии нравится такое сравнение — грациозное, оно совсем не вяжется с их хриплыми вздохами, влажными звуками поцелуев и тихим шипением Азула на каждый новый укус в шею или кончик уха. Идиа пробует всё, что приходит ему на ум, пока Азул так открыт и податлив — тянет за соски или обхватывает бедра и вжимает в себя, затягивает его в новый поцелуй, посасывая язык.  
Азул под ним дрожит всё сильнее, да и Идию начинает пробирать не меньше: от позвоночника вниз, в пах стекается напряжение, и каждый рывок бедрами становится острее. Идиа даже опускает одну руку вниз, смущение оставлено далеко за чертой моря, в котором он самозабвенно плещется и тонет от накатившего пика удовольствия. Сплетая пальцами в кольцо с рукой Азула он приподнимается и выпрямляется на последних секундах. Перед глазами расплывается темный, как глубокие воды, потолок в кабинете Азула, пока Идиа жмурится и кончает.  
Когда он приходит в себя, то все еще нависает над Азулом, упираясь руками в столешницу по бокам от него. Ноги сводит от усталости, а руки бьет мелкая дрожь.  
— Азул-си, я… Мы… — начинает он хрипло, собирая в единое целое все свое мужество, но его прерывает уверенный стук в дверь.  
Идиа замирает, пойманный врасплох, в панике думает, как быть и что делать: если сам он одет, и трясущимися руками убирает член в шкаты, кое-как обтирая мокрую ладонь об фуболку, то Азул лежит на столе почти голый, в пятнах спермы, и едва не мурчит от удовольствия, легко улыбаясь кончиками губ.  
— М? — он вопросительно приподнимает одну бровь, поворачивается на стук и несколько раз стучит каблуком по экрану стола.  
Дверь, впрочем, не открывается. Слышен шорох пакетов, стук снова повторяется, и Идиа понимает, что это какой-то код.  
— Мне жаль, но время вышло, — строго произносят из-за двери. В голосе нет и капли раскаяния.  
Идиа узнает Джейда.  
Азул под ним закатывает глаза и тяжело вздыхает:  
— Ни минутки покоя… Будь добр, открой дверь, — бросает он Идии, с трудом собирая себя в единое целое на столе.  
Идиа тушуется — они тут! Азул! Джейд! Какая дверь?  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, забери мои пакеты, — тихо шепчет ему Азул и демонстративно слизывает с пальцев вязкие белесые капли.  
Идиа моргает, разворачивается и послушно идет к двери.  
«Это всё морская магия», — повторяет он себе, решив ни с чем не спорить.  
За дверью он обнаруживает широкую спину Джейда. Тот смотрит в коридор, закрывая собой вход в кабинет. На заведенной за спину руке у его вешалка с заправленным мешком и небольшой пакет.  
— Я действительно сожалею, но время вышло, — хмыкает он. — Футболка, господин Шрауд, будьте добры. У вас есть десять минут.  
Идиа не понимает, о какой футболке идет речь, но послушно забирает вешалку и пакет, закрывает тихо за собой дверь. Всё это он приносит к столу.  
Азул, продолжая довольно улыбаться, роется в пакете, доставая влажные салфетки, какие-то баночки и бутылки с водой. Часть он вручает Идии, другое использует на себе — оттирает пятна с тела, убирает в пакет всю грязную одежду, заставляет Идию снять и убрать в этот же пакет футболку, на которой придирчиво находит несколько едва заметных пятен.  
В мешке на вешалке висит свежий костюм, два мешочка нижнего белья и нейтральная черная футболка без узоров. Идиа благодарно вздыхает — хоть никто, кроме, возможно, Орто и не увидел бы его без факультетской толстовки, да еще в чужой одежде, но лишних объяснений всё же хотелось бы избежать.  
— Закончив переодеваться, Азул чарами наводит последние штрихи и чистоту в кабинете. Посмотрев на часы, он недовольно цокает языком.  
— Джейд как всегда поспешил. У нас было больше времени… Но мы всё равно неплохо поиграли, не так ли? — он бросает Идии лукавую улыбку, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как его заливает смущенный румянец. — И да, не бойся. Он будет нем, как рыба.  
Посмеиваясь собственной же шутке, Азул превращает палочку в трость.  
Идиа жмет к себе коробку фишек и битков — ни одна не помялась, разве что пара запылились — и нервно вздрагивает всю дорогу до зеркала, а после портала почти бежит к комнате.  
Другие ученики, привычные к своему тихому, скрытному лидеру, даже не пытаются помешать ему. Только Орто смотрит вслед, наклонив голову, но решает, что лезть в капризы брата — не его дело.  
Идиа кидает коробку с играми на стол. Потом, всё потом. Хватает полотенце, тапочки, гель и губку, и спешит к душевым.  
Ему нужно смыть следы морской пены. Каждый его шаг — как качание волн, и Идиа до сих пор не уверен, вынырнул ли он в итоге или достиг дна?  
Ни горячая, ни холодная вода не прогоняют пришедших разом шумных мыслей, пока Идиа не зацепляется за одну из них, шепчущую:  
«Я бы поиграл подольше»  
«Надо повторить»  
И перед глазами вспышкой проносится вид Азула, облизывающего пальцы.  
С тяжелым вздохом, выкрутив воду на максимум и вжимаясь в кафельную стенку душа, Идиа думает о следующей встрече.  
Теперь он всё спланирует до мелочей и отыграется, сводив морского хищника в чертоги адского взаимного удовольствия.


End file.
